


Dark Encounters

by Quinnster



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, There's plot in there somewhere - I'm sure of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnster/pseuds/Quinnster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the last months of occupation, Bane finds himself desiring a particular policeman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/gifts).



> Written for Tony - who wanted something with Bane being uncut and John being scared of it. (I still lose my shit remembering getting that prompt in my inbox.)
> 
> And just as a reminder, I lack any sort of talent with writing shorts, so extra kudos and fist-bump if you make it to the end :)

Bane had been watching him for months.

In the cold days of early winter when everyone had been holding their breath and waiting, the officer had been out on the streets working diligently to make sure people were safe. He was one of the only few blue-suits who had avoided being trapped underground, and instead of hiding like the others, he was in plain sight, risking his life for people who didn't deserve it.

Bane had found himself desiring the officer. He was a beautiful man, with admirable qualities few people in Gotham possessed.

It had been Barsad – his faithful comrade - who had ensnared the man, and brought him, hands bound, to Bane in his room at City Hall and left them alone together, a knowing smile touching his lips.

Bane would make sure to reward his second in command after this. For now, he had a marbled god to worship.

The young lithe body practically danced under his hands as Bane pinned him to the ground with his knees, and the beautiful boyish face twisted into an angry snarling look that sent arousal sweeping through Bane's body.

The officer had gone from spitting to singing the moment Bane reached between their bodies and cupped him through his trousers. With only a few practiced gestures of his hands, Bane managed to wring the spitfire detective into a shivering whimpering mess.

And now Bane was going to take him.

“Your name is Robin.” Bane crooned, as he gently removed the offending material from the man's body, reveling in the pale lightly muscled form that was inch by inch revealed. “I've been watching you for some time.”

He groaned at the sight of slender legs, taught belly muscles, the prominent veins in the arms as they strained against their binds. His hips instinctively bucked and the officer's head reared back, exposing a slender throat that had Bane rolling his hips again and again to grind their cocks together.

“Don't call me that.” The man hissed out, eyes clenched shut.

Bane stilled. “What is your name, then?”

Fiery brown eyes glared at him, and an angelic voice spat, “Fuck you.”

Bane waited, watching him until finally the man relented and brusquely answered, “It's John. I go by my middle name.”

“John.” He tasted the name, and found it agreeable. “Yes, it suits you better.”

“I'm not just going to let you rape me." John gritted out shakily, though there was a strong conviction in his eyes.

"Of course you aren't," Bane agreed, stroking up and down the contours of John's navel and digging his thumbs lightly into the dip of his femoral points. "Which is why I'm going to give you the option of saying no."

There was a small bitter laugh. "I doubt you're a man who'll just let something he wants walk away simply because the word 'no' was involved."  


"I always keep my word, John." Bane said, then slid his hands down to John's still hard member. "I won't enter you if you don't wish me to, but I will take your pleasure regardless."

John's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What does that -"

Then his spine was arching off the floor and his feet were digging into the carpet and gasps were being torn from his throat as Bane worked his hands over him. Bane lifted him by his ass and rutted against him. John's legs instinctively curled around his waist, dragging him down fully on top of him, forcing Bane to brace his hands on the floor to keep John from being crushed while John's fluttering hands clung to the front of his shirt.

Bane was soon lost in the feel of John's body molding itself to his that it was a few lengthy moments before he realized that the man was muttering something.

"Just this once. It doesn't mean anything. I'm doing nothing wrong. I have no choice. I didn't ask for this. Just this once. Just this once." And other such ramblings, before he choked out:

_"Fuck, I want more."_

Bane sat up, relishing the way the detective whined at the loss of friction against him.

He gripped John once more and flicked his wrist gently.

“Okay, okay!” John gasped, knees drawing up to display the cleft of his ass. “Come on, just get it over with.”

Bane simply laughed, and unsheathed himself with an air of triumph. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

“What...What is that?” 

Bane glanced down at his dick, jutting out from pushed down boxers, swollen and red and painfully ready. 

“That is my cock, John.” 

“No, I mean, you're uncut?” There was a tone of incredulity in his voice. 

“Of course,” Bane replied, bemused. “When I was born the option was not available, and now that I am a grown man I do not see the reason for it. It's still a functional part of me.” 

"I take it back, you're not sticking that thing in me.” 

Bane tutted and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small tube of lubricant he'd been saving for this very occasion. 

Once the sound of the cap snapping open was heard, the detective started thrashing against Bane's hold, legs kicking out and torso squirming. Bane poured a generous amount of lube onto his palms and set to work on loosening John up for him.

John shuddered and jerked his hips up slightly at the sudden intrusion. Bane worked gently, spreading the lube and slowly pumping until John was able to let another digit in. He worked up to three, then four, fanning them out and curling them, searching, and when John spasmed and practically crowed Bane kept up the motion, until John was sobbing out and grinding his hips down to meet the thrust of Bane's fingers. 

“ _Bane_...” He whined, and Bane nearly came from the pulsing throb that erupted in his groin at the sound.

He withdrew his fingers and spread some lube over himself. He heard another sharp intake of breath and bit back the urge to snap at John.

A hysterical laugh bubbled up from John and then he was blurting out, “Could you just peel the skin back or something and make it look less like an alien?”  
  
Bane finished preparing himself, then shuffled forward on his knees, gripped John by the waist and angled his hips up until the tip of his cock was brushing against John's dripping hole.  
  
The first thrust was heaven.  
  
For him.  
  
“CHRIST ALMIGHTY BANE!” John screamed, clutching at him, entire body tense and throbbing. 

Bane rumbled, sliding out slowly, enjoying the way John's body clenched hotly around him. “How does the uncut cock fair with you now, detective.”

John moaned as Bane set up a jagged rhythm, each grinding thrust angled perfectly to reach that spot in him that left him throwing his bound hands around Bane's neck and clinging to him as he sobbed in ecstasy. Their bodies were pressed together tightly so that John's weeping cock was trapped between them, sliding against Bane's shirt and dampening it with precome.

“Just – just shut up and fuck me hard enough to forget about this tomorrow, Bane. _Bane!_ ”  
  
Bane snapped his hips sharply, eliciting another harsh cry, and promised: “I never bargained such a thing.”


End file.
